The Warmth of Love
by Sarge1
Summary: On a very cold day, Sam finds warmth in the one she loves. PLEASE R/R!!!!!


Title: The Warmth of Love

Author: Sarge 

E-mail: Sarge2@stargatesg-1.com 

Category: Romance, Action/Adventure 

Paring: Sam/Jack 

Rating: PG 

Summary: On a very cold day, Sam finds warmth in the one she loves. 

Status: Completed 

Disclaimer: They're not mine(dangit!!!), I'm just using them and I'm getting no profit from this, so don't sue me :) 

Author's notes: I'm so sick of the hot, wet weather we've been having here in Florida that I decided to write about the cooler, mostly pleasant, form of precipitation. Snow. Hope ya like it!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 

______________________________________________________________________________   
  


Sam looked out her front window to see that it had begun to snow again. _That's just great,_ she thought to herself as she let out a huff. The day before her heater had broke down and now her house was as cold as it was outside. She estimated that is was about 30 degrees(Fahrenheit) and frankly she was getting tired of it. She had gone outside several times just to sit in her car with the heater on, but unfortunately she forgot to get gas the day before and she ended up running out of it. Now she was stuck in her house with nothing but blankets. While they were quite warm, they were nothing compared to cozy blissfulness of the everyday heater.   
  


"A...a...ACHOOOOOO!" she sneezed loudly.   
  


Silently cursing to herself, she went into her bedroom to put on another pair of sweat pants. While in the middle of pulling on her pants, the phone rang making her jump. "Damn it all to hell," she grumbled to herself as she hopped to the phone, her sweat pants only halfway up.   
  


"Carter," she answered with a stuffed up nose.   
  


"Hey Carter, where the heck are you?" the voice of Colonel O'Neill asked from other end of the phone.   
  


"Well sir, think of it this way. If you're calling my house, where I am?" she replied sarcastically as she made a fruitless attempt to pull up her sweat pants.   
  


"Huh?" the Colonel said, clearly not getting what Sam was saying.   
  


Sam shook her head and sighed. "I'm at..a...a...ACHOOO!...Sorry. I'm at home sir."   
  


"Oh I see. Are you ok?" he asked, somewhat concerned at how sick she sounded over the phone.   
  


"I'll be fine sir,"she replied.   
  


"Ok. Well, you do know that..um..SG-1 has a mission today, right?"   
  


"Yes sir, I'm well aware of that, but unfortunately I just can't seem to get to work."   
  


"Oh. Can I ask why?"   
  


"Well, I have a long list of reasons, but the main one is that my car has run out of gas," she answered as she, once again, tried to pull up her sweat pants. But unfortunately this time, as she tried to untangle them, she became unbalanced and fell over. She let out a short cry, that sort of sounded like a mixture of 'eek' and 'dammit', as she hit the floor.   
  


"Carter! Are you ok?" Jack asked with concern.   
  


"Yes sir, I'm fine," she replied.   
  


"What happened ?"   
  


"Nothing, I just tripped."   
  


"Oh, ok. Well, do you need me to pick you up?"asked Jack.   
  


"No sir, I'm sure I can get up by myself,"   
  


"Huh?" Jack was confused again. It took him a few seconds to realize what Sam was saying. "No, no that's not what I was saying. I was asking if you needed me to pick you up for work. You know...like in my truck."   
  


"Oh. Um...yeah, that would be nice. Thank you sir," she replied somewhat embarrassed at how dumb she must of sounded.   
  


"Ok, I'll see you in a little bit."   
  


"Alright sir, I'll....a...a...ACHOOOOOO!!!! Sorry...again. I'll see you when you get here."   
  


"Ok, bye."   
  


"Bye sir." Sam hung up the phone, picked herself up off the floor, and then made her way into her bedroom. She began to curse even more as she stripped away the several layers of warm clothes she had on. Shivering against the extremely cold air in her house, she put on her regular blue SGC uniform and then put on several other layers of clothes so that she wouldn't freeze in her own house. At that moment she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly walked out of her bedroom to the front door. From the inside she could hear the Colonel mumbling something about hating cold weather.   
  


"Come on Cater, it's freezing out here!" he yelled.   
  


"Well it's no better inside sir," she said as she opened the front door. "My heater's broken."   
  


"Oh, I see."   
  


"I just can't wait to get to the warm SGC," Sam said as she grabbed, yet, another jacket and walked out to Jack's truck.   
  


Getting in, Jack started the truck and Sam immediately turned on the heater at full blast. "Oh yeah, that's nice," Sam mumbled as she held out her cold hands in front of the vent.   
  
  
  


"So how long has your heater been broken?" Jack asked as he glanced over at Sam.   
  


"Since yesterday morning,"she replied.   
  


"And how long has it been since your car ran out of gas?"   
  


"Since yesterday afternoon."   
  


"Oh. Well, where were you when it ran out of gas. Did you have to push the car all the way back to your house?"   
  


"No, I ran out of gas in front of my house." Sam glanced over at Jack to see him giving her a confused look. "I was sitting in my car with the heater on because the heater in my house was broken and I was freezing. I forgot to get gas the day before and ran out while running it," 

she explained all in one breath.   
  


"Oh, I see," Jack said as he fought not to laugh, but unfortunately the thought of Sam being so dumb got the better of him and he let out a short chuckle.   
  


"Sir, it's not funny!"   
  


That just made Jack laugh even more. "I'm sorry Carter, I just never thought you would be so..so...."   
  


"Stupid, retarded, dumb?! You never thought I would be so what sir?!" Sam snapped as she sent an icy glare his way.   
  


"I was actually going to say, I never thought you would be so like me. That's something I would do,"he explained .   
  


Sam thought about it for a few seconds before saying, "Oh. Well, that's almost as bad."   
  


"What?! So what are you saying, Carter? That I'm dumb?" asked a somewhat hurt Jack as he looked over at Sam.   
  


Immediately after seeing the look on Jack's face, she knew she should of kept her mouth shut. "Um..no sir."   
  


"Then what exactly were you saying, Carter?"   
  


"Well..um...I wasn't saying that...um...you are..dumb...sir....Uh...I was just saying that...you can sometimes...um..act....somewhat intellectually challenged," she stuttered.   
  


"Oh. So what you're actually saying, Carter, is that you weren't saying that I am dumb, you were just saying that I'm stupid, right?" Jack snapped.   
  


"Huh?" Now it was Sam's turn to be confused.   
  


"Oh I'm so sorry Carter. I didn't mean to confuse you with my, oh how did you put it, **intellectually challenged** vocabulary," Jack said sarcastically.   
  


Sam was still confused.   
  


"Oh come on Carter. Don't tell my I have to put it in **big brain** words for you to understand."   
  


"Sir, what are you talking about?" Sam asked, now thoroughly lost.   
  


"What am I talking about, Carter? What am I talking about?! I'll tell you what I'm talking about. You called me stupid!" he fumed.   
  


"I didn't call you stupid, sir," she said.   
  


"Well, you implied it."   
  


"No I didn't."   
  


"Yeah you did. Right in the middle of all that intelligence challenged crap you were spewing out," he snapped.   
  


"Actually sir, I believe the words I used were **intellectually** challenged, not intelligence," she snapped back.   
  


"Whatever."   
  


"You know what sir, don't even talk to me because I don't want to hear it."   
  


"Fine, I won't. I don't have anything else to say to you anyway, Carter."   
  


"Fine, because neither do I."   
  


The rest of the ride to the base was completely silent.   
  


"Hi guys!" Daniel greeted cheerfully, but all he got in return was a glare from Sam and a mumble from Jack that sounded like 'shut up Daniel'. He immediately looked over at Teal'c who just raised an eyebrow in question.   
  


At that moment, General Hammond walked into the briefing room, saying, "As you were," to Sam and Jack who had stood up when he entered. After they all took their seats, the General showed them all the MALP pictures of the planet they would be going to.   
  


Sam almost broke out into tears when she saw that the planet they were going to was covered in **snow.**   
  


"Major, are you alright?" the General asked in concern when he saw the upset look on her face. 

"Yes s..s..a....ACHOOOOO!!!!....Sorry sir. I think I have a cold," she replied sounding very stuffed up.   
  


"Well maybe you should go see Dr. Fraiser," General Hammond suggested.   
  


"It's ok sir, I'll be fine."   
  


"Ok, but I trust you to go see her if it gets any worse. Alright major?"   
  


"Yes sir."   
  


"Alright, well everyone gear up and be ready to leave in 30 minutes. Dismissed." With that the General got up and left the room.   
  


Jack was immediately out the door and on his way to the locker room without saying a word to anyone.   
  


"Sam, what's up with you and Jack?" Daniel asked as he followed her out the room.   
  


"It's nothing," she replied without even looking at him.   
  


"It didn't seem like nothing."   
  


"Daniel, will you just drop it!" Sam snapped, but immediately regretted it when she saw the look on Daniel's face. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. We just...um..had a little argument about something. It was really nothing."   
  


"It's ok. Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked softly.   
  


"No, not really, but thanks anyway. Look..um...I'm going to go see if Janet can give me something for my cold. I'll see you in the gateroom," Sam said as she left Daniel and headed toward the infirmary.   
  


"Hey Sam!" Janet greeted as she saw her friend walk into the infirmary. "What's up?"   
  


"Hey Janet, I was just wondering if you could give me something for m...m...m..ACHOOO!!"   
  


"For your cold," Janet finished for her as she handed Sam a box of tissues from a near by desk.   
  


"Thanks," Sam said as she took a tissue and blew her nose.   
  


"So what's up with you and the Colonel?"Janet asked as she handed Sam some cold medicine and some cough drops for her to take on the mission.   
  


"It's a nice little grapevine we have around here. So who told you?"   
  


"I'm sorry, I can't rat out one of my valuable sources," Janet replied with a smile.   
  


"It was the airman at the front desk, wasn't it?"   
  


"I can't say, but do you want to tell me what's going on?" Janet asked as she motioned for Sam to sit in one of the seats in front of her desk.   
  


Sitting down with a sigh, Sam retold everything that had happened earlier that day.   
  


As Sam finished her tale, Janet let out a sigh and shook her head.   
  


"What am I going to do, Janet?" Sam asked.   
  


"Well, I think you should talk to the Colonel about it," she replied.   
  


"Yeah, I guess I should, but I don't know if I'll have time right now. We have a mission in.." she glanced down at her watch, "Oh crap, I gotta go! We leave in exactly nine minutes and I haven't even geared up yet. I'll see you when I get back," Sam said as she stood up and headed out of the infirmary.   
  


"Ok. Remember to talk to the Colonel and I'll see you later," Janet called after her.   
  


After gearing up as quickly as she could, Sam made her way into the gateroom to see a very pissed off Colonel waiting for her with the rest of the team.   
  


"It's about time, Cater," Jack snapped as he sent her an icy glare.   
  


"I'm sorry sir. I was caught up talking to Janet," she replied.   
  


"Well next time, leave the girly talk for when you get back. Got it?"   
  


"Yes sir, I got it."   
  


"Is there a problem, Colonel?" the General asked over the intercom.   
  


"No sir, no problem at all. Is there Major?" Jack questioned as he sent another glare towards Sam.   
  


She shook her head, "No sir."   
  


"Ok. Well have a good mission SG-1," the General said as the gate opened and they made their way up the ramp.   
  


Upon arriving on the planet, Sam pulled her coat closer as a cold wind blew in from the North. Shivering slightly, she followed the rest of the team through the knee deep snow toward some mountains that were ahead of them.   
  


They walked in silence for about an hour until they finally reached the bottom of the mountains. Daniel immediately spotted a cave with what looked to be inscriptions on the outside of it.   
  


"Alright, let's have a look inside," Jack said as he led the team into the dark cave.   
  


"Wow, Jack this is amazing," Daniel marveled as he traced his hands along the inscriptions on the wall.   
  


"Uh huh, yeah," Jack mumbled as he turned away from Daniel.   
  


"Um..sir, I'm going to go get some soil samples from outside the cave," Sam announced as she made her way toward the entrance.   
  


"Ok, whatever,"Jack said without even looking at her.   
  


"O'Neill, shall I accompany her outside?" Teal'c asked.   
  


"No, it's ok Teal'c. Carter's a big girl, she can take care of herself," he replied.   
  


At that moment, they heard a sneeze from outside and then suddenly everything began to shake.   
  


"Oh crap! It's an earthquake!" Jack shouted over the almost deafening roar.   
  


"I don't think it's an earthquake, Jack. I think it's an avalanche!" Daniel yelled as they all looked over to see the entrance of the cave begin to cover up with snow.   
  


At that moment, an urgent thought popped into Jack's head, _Sam_. "Oh dammit! Daniel, Carter's out there!"   
  


"What are we going to do?!" Daniel shouted in question.   
  


"I'm going out there to get her. You and Teal'c stay here," he answered as he ran toward the cave entrance.   
  


"Jack NO! You can't go out there, you'll be killed!"   
  


"Don't argue with me Daniel! I'm not leaving Carter out there!" Jack yelled and then ran out of the cave.   
  


Frantically Jack looked around until he spotted a tuff of blonde hair sticking out from underneath the layers of snow that had already fallen. He quickly hurried over to her and began to dig. As the roar of the snow grew closer, Jack looked up to see a huge wall of white snow rushing toward them. _Dammit, dammit, dammit!!! MUST DIG FASTER!!!!!! _he thought to himself as he dug his hands further into the snow that was surrounding Sam. Finally, when he had enough leverage, Jack pulled her out, picked her up, and ran over to a small alcove in the mountain. He was just in time. Just as he made it over to the alcove the wall of snow hit, covering everything. Jack adjusted himself so that Sam was underneath him and his body was against the snow.   
  


Finally, the thundering noise stopped. When Jack was sure that the avalanche was over, he moved slightly to see if the whole thing would cave in on them, but it didn't. He moved even more, but still nothing happened. Finally he moved all the way around and began to feel the snow to see if it would move, but it didn't do a thing.   
  


Suddenly, Jack heard a moan from behind him. He quickly turned around and flicked on the flashlight that he had with him.   
  


"Carter?" he questioned as he kneeled down next to her.   
  


"Sir? What happened?"Sam asked as slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the bright beam from Jack's flashlight.   
  


"Avalanche,"he replied.   
  


"Avalanche?"   
  


"Yup, avalanche."   
  


"Oh," she said as she tried to move from the uncomfortable position she was in. Suddenly she let out a cry of pain as she jarred her obviously broken arm.   
  


"What's wrong?"Jack asked urgently.   
  


"It hurts," was all she could manage before another wave of pain hit her.   
  


"What hurts?" She didn't respond. She was too busy gritting her teeth against the pain.   
  


"Sam, tell me what hurts," Jack said, this time catching her attention by using her first name. He never called her Sam, it was always Carter or Major.   
  


"It's my right shoulder and arm," she replied with a wince.   
  


"Here, let me have a look at it," Jack said as he helped Sam into a better position and gently opened her jacket so he could slide her arm out. "I'm gonna have to take your arm out of the sleeve so I can get a better look at it. This is going to hurt." Sam just nodded and gritting her teeth against the pain she knew would soon come.   
  


As gently as he could, Jack slid Sam's arm out of her jacket, but not without a few painful cries from her in return. After thoroughly examining it, Jack said, "Well, I've got some bad news and some worse news, which one do you want first?"   
  


Sam gave him a weak smile saying, "I think I'll take the bad news first."   
  


"As you wish. Your arm is broken and it's dislocated,"he replied.   
  


"Oh...great. And what's the worse news?"   
  


"I'm gonna have to relocate and set it," he answered quickly. 

Sam exhaled a breath slowly as she nodded. "I guess this is your chance to get me back for Antarctica, right?" she joked.   
  


Jack smiled, "Yup, that's exactly what I was thinking." His faced then turned serious as he asked "You ready?"   
  


Sam nodded as she closed her eyes. "Yes sir. Just...hurry up, ok?"   
  


"I'll do it as quickly as I can. Ready..one..two...three!"   
  


Sam made a fruitless attempt to mask her painful screams in fear that she would start another avalanche, but try as she might, she just couldn't contain them. Tears stung her eyes as Jack continued to work on her arm.   
  


"Please stop, sir...please," she whimpered as the tears began to cascade down her face.   
  


"I'm almost done. Just hold on a little bit longer, Sam," he said as he continued with her arm.   
  


After a few more pushes, yanks, and screams from Sam, everything finally popped into place. Jack quickly splinted it the best he could with two P-90 ammunition clips and rope. 

"Ok, it's done," Jack announced as he looked up at Sam's face to see how unusually pale she was. "Wow, I'm really surprised you didn't pass out on me, Sam," he said trying to lighten the mood.   
  


Even though she was in a whole lot of pain, Sam managed a small smile before whispering, "I still might, sir."   
  


"Well try not to. I don't want to be stuck in here with no one to talk to."   
  


"I'll do my best, sir," she mumbled as she slumped against the wall.   
  


"That's all I ask," Jack said as he sat down next to her. "You know I was thinking..."   
  


"You sir? Thinking?" Sam joked with a small smile.   
  


"Yes, I know it is a rare thing for me," he said returning Sam's smile. "But anyway, I was thinking, why the heck isn't this snow caving in on us. When I was testing it earlier hardly moved. I mean, it's almost like rock."   
  


"Well, there may be some other sort of chemical in this snow that makes it harden," Sam explained. "I'll have to collect a sample later."   
  


"How about we leave the sample collecting to someone who doesn't have a broken arm, ok?"   
  


"Yes sir," she replied as she shivered against the cold.   
  


"Good. Are you cold?" Jack asked in concern.   
  


"Yes sir, a little bit."   
  


"Come here then."   
  


"Sir?"   
  


"You know..um...combine body heat," Jack explained looking sort of uncomfortable with the situation.   
  


"Oh...uh..ok," Sam said as she hesitantly moved closer towards Jack. As he draped his arm over her shoulders, she immediately felt the warmth radiating from his body. She sighed slightly in contentment. To her, she could stay in the very pits of hell as long as Jack was beside her, but of course, she could never tell him that. At thinking that, she immediately felt guilty about what she had said to him earlier that day.   
  


"Uh...sir? About earlier today..um..in the car...I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that you were stu..." she was cut off by Jack.   
  


"You didn't call me stupid....you call me intellectually challenged."   
  


"I know sir, but I still shouldn't of said that. I..."   
  


"But you were right," Sam gave Jack a confused look. "I do act stupid. I mean, I do it all the time. It wasn't your fault that we got into an argument, it was mine. I went off on you. You didn't even know what I was talking about...I'm really sorry," Jack said as he took Sam's good hand in his and squeezed it gently.   
  


"It's ok sir..just as long as you except my apology as well."   
  


"Done," Jack declared with a smile, "but you know it was kinda funny to think of you out it your car because the heater in your house is broken and then you running out of gas."   
  


Sam gave him a small smile, "Yeah, I guess it was sort of funny."   
  


They sat in silence for a little while before Sam finally spoke up. "You know, sir...you took a big risk coming out to rescue me."   
  


Jack gave her a strange look, "And? So? But? Therefore?...It was only my life I was risking and you know that I never leave a teammate behind. Besides, I don't think I could stand it if I lost you."   
  


"Well, you couldn't stand it if you lost any of the team,...right?"   
  


Jack didn't say a word, he just looked away from Sam as if he were hiding something.   
  


"Right sir?"   
  


"Uh..yeah, sure I couldn't stand it if Teal'c or Daniel were killed, but..." he trailed off.   
  


"But what sir?" Sam asked.   
  


"Nothing, it doesn't matter," he replied quickly as he looked down at his hands.   
  


"Yes it does. Please tell me, sir...Jack."   
  


That caught Jack's attention. Sam never, ever called him Jack. It was always Colonel, sir, or maybe Colonel O'Neill, but never Jack. Lifting his head, Jack looked into Sam's eyes to see the infinite love they both shared for each other radiating from deep within. At that moment, he decided to tell her everything even though he knew full well consequences in which it held.   
  


"What I'm saying is that...," he began, "that I would be very upset if Daniel or Teal'c were killed, but with you..it...it would break my heart."   
  


"Why?" Sam asked, her voice almost quivering in anticipation.   
  


"Because I..I'm in love with you," Jack replied with a small smile before he looked away from her.   
  


"You're...you're in love with me?" asked Sam as she felt her heart flutter with joy.   
  


"Yes..yes I am," he answered sincerely as he looked back down at Sam to see her eyes filling with tears. Lifting his hand, he gently wiped away a single tear that was making its way down her face.   
  


"I'm in love with you too, Jack," Sam said, her voice almost a whisper.   
  


Leaning over, Jack tentatively placed his lips over Sam's. The kiss almost immediately heated up into a most passionate kiss before they finally had to break apart for air. Looking at each other, they both smiled.   
  


Just then, Jack's radio crackled to life. "Jack? Jack are you there? It's Daniel."   
  


"Yeah, I'm here Daniel and so is Sam," Jack replied into his radio.   
  


"Thank goodness! We thought you were dead. Are you guys ok?...Where are you?"   
  


"Well, Sam's a little beat up, but other than that I think we're ok. For location...um...we're in a small alcove against the mountain."   
  


"Ok. Well, just hold on. We'll have you guys out in a minute."   
  


They waited for about thirty minutes before someone finally broke through the snow.   
  


"It's about time guys!" Jack exclaimed as he helped dig the rest of the way out.   
  


When the hole was finally big enough, Jack helped Sam out and then climbed out himself. Looking around, he noticed that it Daniel and Teal'c weren't the only people there.   
  


"Well, you've been busy," Jack said to Daniel as he indicated to the members of SG-4, SG-6. 

And SG-11.   
  


"Yeah, well we couldn't exactly see you under all that snow. So, I thought the best plan of action would be to go back to the SGC and get help," Daniel replied with a shrug.   
  


Jack patted him on the shoulder. "You did a good job Daniel."   
  


"And Teal'c," Sam added with a smile.   
  


"Yes, we can't forget Teal'c, now can we? Thanks, both of you," Jack said as Daniel smiled and Teal'c gave him a nod in return.   
  


"But now that we've thanked everyone, can we go? It's freezing out here," Sam asked with a shiver.   
  


"Yup, let's move out!" Jack declared cheerfully.   
  


"Oh, before we do, I've got some bad news for you, Sam," Daniel said calmly.   
  


As Sam felt a wave a fear wash over her, she immediately thought of her dad and her brother Mark. Nodding to Daniel, she waited for him to continue.   
  


Daniel exhaled slowly before saying, "I'm sorry to tell you this Sam, but the heaters in the SGC have broken down and now if feels like an icebox in there."   
  


"What?!" Sam snarled.   
  


Jack almost burst out laughing at the look on her face, but managed to contain himself, not wanting to attract Sam's wrath away from Daniel.   
  


"What did you touch now?" Sam hissed as she sent Daniel a glare that could shatter a Marine in 100 different pieces.   
  


Throwing his hands up in surrender, Daniel squeaked out, "It wasn't me this time, I swear!"   
  


"Yeah, whatever," she grumbled as they all began to walk back towards the 'gate.   
  


Upon arriving back at the SGC Sam was taken to the infirmary while the rest of them went to see the General in the debriefing room.   
  


"It's good to see you back and in one piece, Colonel," the General said as they all took their seats at the table.   
  


"It's good to be back sir. Although, I actually think that snow planet was warmer than this place," Jack replied as he shivered.   
  


"Yes, I suppose, but you can thank the broken heaters for your speedy rescue,"   
  


Jack gave General Hammond a confused look before saying, "Huh?"   
  


"All the teams were already in snow suits because it was so cold in here that they didn't have to change to come rescue you," he replied with a smirk.   
  


"Oh, I see," Jack said with a nod of his head.   
  


After retelling the events, well most of the events, of what had happened, Jack made his way down to the infirmary to check on Sam.   
  


Walking through the door, he immediately spotted Sam sitting on one of the beds next to Janet with her arm in a cast and a sling.   
  


"Hey Sam, Doc," he greeted cheerfully.   
  


Looking up at him, Sam smiled saying, "Hi Jack!" At that moment, Janet gave her a soft jab in the ribs.   
  


Sam snapped her head around to glare at Janet, whispering, "What?!"   
  


Janet gave her a confused look before mouthing, 'Jack?'   
  


Sam's eyes widened slightly as she shrugged and then bent over to whisper "I'll tell you later," into Janet's ear.   
  


"So, how's everything going?" he asked.   
  


"Everything's fine, except for the fact that the base heaters are out and it's freezing in here. Not to mention, Janet won't let me leave the base unless I have someone to 'take care of me'. I just know I'm going to get pneumonia or something with all these places with broken heaters and ice planets," Sam said with a pout.   
  


"Yeah, you probably will if you stay here,...but not if you come home with me to my nice **heated **house," Jack said with a cheeky smile.   
  


"Was that an invitation?" Sam asked hopefully.   
  


"Yes, I believe it was," he replied.   
  


"Well, then I would love to," she said as she climbed off the bed.   
  


"Wait a minute," Janet said before Jack and Sam could make it out of the infirmary.   
  


Turning around, Sam made a face at her that said 'What?!'. Well, either that or it screamed, 'Janet I hate you! Now leave Jack and I alone before I break one of you bones!!!!'.   
  


"I just thought you would like some painkillers to take with you, unless you want to wake up in the middle of the night feeling like..."   
  


"Ok Janet, I get it," Sam interrupted.   
  


Janet went to one of her cabinets, pulled out a small bottle of painkillers and then walked back over to Sam. Handing her the bottle, Janet smiled whispering, "Have fun."   
  


Sam gave her another look that Janet was sure said, 'Shut up!'.   
  


"Alright, we can go now," Sam said as she and Jack made their way out of the infirmary.   
  


Upon arriving at Jack's house, they went inside to find the place colder than a tomb.   
  


Pointing to the couch, Jack said, "Here, sit down while I find out what is wrong with my heater."   
  


Shivering, Sam sat down and waited for Jack to return.   
  


A few minutes later, he came into the livingroom with a blanket in hand. "Sorry, my heater seems to be broken."   
  


"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" Sam exclaimed as she threw up her one good hand and let out a huff.   
  


"Hey, watch it! You're stealing my lines," Jack scolded with a smile. "Anyway, I'll have to get the repair guy over here tomorrow," he said as he tossed Sam the blanket and walked over to the fireplace. "I'm going to start a fire, ok?"   
  


Sam merely nodded as she wrapped herself up in the blanket.   
  


After finally getting the fire going, Jack got up and went to sit next to Sam on the couch.   
  


As Jack made himself comfortable, Sam lifted the blanket up so the he could slip under it with her.   
  


"Thanks. Well, it seems like we're back to the combining heat thing, doesn't it?" he asked with a smile.   
  


"Yes, it does, but that's just fine with me. I think I like it better this way," Sam replied as she snuggled closer to Jack.   
  


"I know exactly what you mean," Jack said in a low husky voice.   
  


Sam looked up into Jack's eyes to see them burning with passion. That immediately set her passion for him ablaze as well as she reached up behind his head and brought it down slowly.   
  


Just before their lips met, she whispered, "I love you."   
  


"I love you too," he whispered back as he closed the gap between them and began to kiss Sam very passionately.   
  


They spent most of the night like that before they finally fell asleep in each others arms.   
  
  
  


*** **THE END*****   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
